You're not sorry
by Isabelle98
Summary: Bella está cansada de todas las mentiras de Edward y decide dejarlo. ¿Será que Edward la perdió para siempre? Inspirado en la canción de Taylor Swift " You're not sorry"
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov:

Entré en mi departamento y cerré de un portazo. Ya no podía soportarlo más, amaba a Edward pero cada vez que me mentía u ocultaba cosas sentía que yo no significaba tanto como el significa para mí.

Para tratar de calmarme fui hacia la cocina y me preparé una taza de té. Mientras esperaba que estuviera listo me senté en el sofá y dejé que mi mente volara al día en que conocí a Edward Cullen.

_Era una tarde de invierno aquí en Nueva York cuando decidí entrar en este cafetería a tomar un chocolate caliente, estaba muy concentrada leyendo mi libro que no sentí que alguien se sentaba en frente de mí hasta que escuché su voz._

_-¿No te molesta que me siente aquí?- preguntó una voz muy dulce y alcé mi mi mirada para encontrarme con la de un chico de cuativadores ojos verdes._

_Le sonreí abiertamente._

_-No, claro que no- respondí al cabo de un rato._

_Sonrió y se sentó._

_-Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto- se presentó._

_-Isabella Swan- respondí._

_-Lindo nombre- comentó._

_-Gracias, supongo- dije._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó contrariado._

_-Porque a mi no me gusta mucho ese nombre, prefiero Bella- conté._

_-Bella, también suena lindo._

_Sonreí y él lo hizo como acto reflejo._

_-Me gusta tu sonrisa, Bella- comentó._

_Me sonrojé furiosamente, así que preferí actuar lo más normal que pude y me dispuse a seguir con la lectura de mi libro._

_-Me gusta mucho ese autor, me leído casi todos sus libros- dijo señalando la portada de mi libro._

_-¿En serio?_

_Él asintió con la cabeza._

_Era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que le gustase la misma clase de libros que a mí, por lo general prefiero la literatura clásica. Después de eso nos pusimos a hablar de varias cosas triviales y así quedamos en tener una cita, en ese momento me sentía muy dichosa por poder salir con ese chico que lucía de lo más tierno con esa sonrnisa._

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pude aceptar salir con él? Si no lo hubiera hecho no estaría sufriendo como lo estoy haciendo ahora. Tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de mi mente, apagué la cocina y me preparé un té para tratar de calrmarme. Después de tomarlo, fui a mi habitación, me cambié y una vez en pijama me metí entre las cobijas para tratar de descansar del día tan agotador que tuve, aunque claro después de todas las emociones de este día dudaba mucho que pudiera descansar.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé que mi mente viajara hacia algunos recuerdos, unos buenos, otros no tanto.

_-¡Bella! ¡Bella espera!- dijo Edward alcanzándome y tomándome del brazo._

_Regresé la mirada hacia él y lo miré lo más enojada que pude en ese momento._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Lo siento, por favor, perdóname-susurró con voz suplicante mientras besaba suavemente mis nudillos._

_Yo sonreí como boba ante ese pequeño gesto asentí con la cabeza._

_Él sonrió, se acercó y me besó en los labios, luego en las mejillas y luego en mi nariz hasta que terminó haciéndome cosquillas con sus besos._

_-Basta- pedí entre risas._

_Él también rió y luego me abrazó suavemente y me atrajo hasta su cuerpo._

_-Te quiero- dijo._

_-También te quiero, pero, no quiero que vuelvas a ocultarme nada ¿De acuerdo?- pregunté._

_-Lo prometo- dijo solemnemente._

Y como la tonta que soy le creí, le creí como siempre. Sin saber o sin querer hacerlo que Edward rompería su promesa.

Esa fue nuestra primera pelea debí tomarlo como una señal, pero no, como siempre debí seguir soportándolo y seguir con él.

_-¿No lo sabías Bella?- preguntó muy contrariada Alice._

_Yo me limité a negar con la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo ocultarme algo así Edward? ¿Por qué no pudo decirme que era adoptado y que su madre biológica lo había abandonado? ¿Acaso no confiaba en mí? El darme cuenta de eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera, de lo mal que me sentía._

_Esto, sumado a todas las cosas por las que Edward me ha hecho pasar hicieron que me diera cuenta que esta relación ya no daba para más, lo amaba pero sentía que ya no era suficiente._

…

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- casi grité mientras lo miraba lo más enojada que podía._

_-Tenia miedo, lo siento.- dijo en un susurro._

_-No, tú no lo sientes.- volví a exclamar y seguí caminando con paso firme hacia mi auto._

_-Espera Bella- dijo mientras intentaba sujetar mi muñeca._

_-No, suéltame. Lo mejor será que me vaya- dije para subirme lo más rápido que pude en mi auto._

_Mientras conducía pude ver por el espejo retrovisor el rostro desfigurado de tristeza de Edward, lo que provocó que un mar de lágrimas se desatara en mí._

Siempre era lo mismo con él, me mentía, me ocultaba cosas y siempre estaba yo ahí para perdonarlo pero no, sentía que ya no podía más. Lo amaba pero parecía ser que nuestra relación estaba basada más en mentiras que en otra cosa.

_-¿Por qué esta vez es diferente? ¿Por qué no puedes perdonarme?- preguntó Edward confuso._

_-Porque me cansé, me cansé de soportar todas y cada una de tus mentiras. Ya no puedo soportarlo- respondí molesta por su pregunta._

_Pareció que quiso decir algo pero se detuvo al instante, lo cual agradecí. No tenía más fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con él así que cogí mi bolso y salí de su habitación después de lanzarle una breve mirada._

Estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando escuché que mi teléfono sonaba insistentemente sobre la mesita de noche, estiré mi brazo hacia él y al ver se trataba de Edward lo volví a dejar en su lugar hasta que dejó de sonrar.

Había llegado a mi límite, yo ya no podría soportar otro desplante por parte Edward, para mí todo había acabado.

**Hola mundo :3 ¿Qué tal? Les ha gustado este One-Shoot? Espero de verdad que sí, también espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente para dejar un review jaja (En serio me haría muy feliz :3) **

**PD: Les invito a pasar por mis otras historias, esperando sean de su agrado C:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward's Pov:**_

-Vamos Edward quita esa cara- dijo un molesto Emmett mientras me lanzaba una almohada en la cara.

-No molestes- respondí tajante antes de volver a beber de mi cerveza.

-¿Por qué si estás tan mal, no vas donde Bella y le pides perdón? En lugar de seguir emborrachandote como todas las noches- reprochó.

-¿Crees que no le he pedido perdón? Pues claro que lo he heco pero no me quiere tener cerca, creo que esta la perdí para siempre- dije con voz triste.

-Bueno, todo esto no hubiera pasado si le hubieras contado desde un principio que te despidieron.

-Es que no es sólo eso, ella está molesta por muchas otras cosas más- conté.

-Hermano, lo siento mucho, odio verte así. Pero, lamentándote no conseguirás nada, así que sugiero que en la boda de Alice y Jasper intentes por lo menos solucionar las cosas con tu chica, porque me estoy cansando de verte esa cara todos los días- dijo con un tono entre burlón y molesto antes de salir de mi habitación.

Le di la razón con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

Suspiré mientras me pasaba las manos por mi desordenado cabello. Extrañaba mucho a Bella y sabía que nada de esto estuviera pasando si yo hubiera sido un poco más sincero con ella, era la persona que más amaba y odiaba no tenerla cerca.

Sonreí con algo de nostalgia al mirar su foto que tenía en mi regazo, la había tomado momentos después de nuestra segunda cita, lucía relamente hermosa con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y los rayos del sol iluminando su cabello, _mi Bella._

Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Me extrañara tanto como yo a ella?

_**Bella's POV:**_

Había terminado con Edward y decidido que nunca más me lastimaría pero no por eso quiero decir que haya sido fácil, es más dejarlo es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho lo extraño como una loca.

Sé que no debería después de todo que he sufrido mucho por su causa, pero, cada cosa en mi departamento me recuerda a él. Incluso si me ponía a pensar en los buenos recuerdos casi olvidaba los malos, solté un fuerte suspiro mientras pasaba las manos por mi cabello en señal de frustración, manía que había copiado de Edward.

-¿Pensando en Edward?- Preguntó una muy curiosa Rosalie.

-No- dije en apenas un susurro antes de girar mi cabeza hacia otro lado.

Me miró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejar su vestido a un lado y sentarse a mi lado.

-Bella, sé que lo extrañas y que lo sigues queriendo, Edward fue un idiota lo admito pero también te ama. ¿Sabes? Emmett me ha dicho que no está teniendo sus mejores días.

Me estremecí un poco con ese trozo de información. ¿Edward lo estará pasando tan mal como yo?

Levanté mi mirada y la concentré en mi amiga que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé a sus brazos y empecé a sollozar en su hombro.

-Bella…- dijo mi amiga con voz tranquilizadora mientras me correspondía el abrazo.

-No sé que hacer, lo amo pero tengo miedo que me vuelva a lastimar, quiero que Edward confíe en mí como yo lo hago en él. ¿Entiendes?- pregunté con voz entrecortada por el llanto.

-Entiendo y sé que no quieres que te lastime, pero Bella, mereces ser feliz y odio verte así.

Me separé de ella y traté de darle mi mejor sonrisa.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco- alejé una lágrima de mi mejilla- Bueno, basta de pensar en mí, debemos elegir un vestido para la boda. Creo que te quedaba mejor el vestido morado- dije.

Ella sonrío por mi cambio de tema.

-¿Tú crees?

Asentí con la cabeza así nos metimos en el mundo de los vestidos, porque este sábado sería la boda de Alice y Jasper; y debimos lucir geniales.

…

…

Me miré una vez más en el espejo y sonreí ante el resultado que me mostraba, había sido una excelente idea ir de compras con Rosalie ya que tenía un mejor gusto en moda que yo y este vestido sí que me quedaba bien.

Me terminé de poner un poco de maquillaje, cogí mi bolso y un abrigo y salí de mi departamento.

Cuando llegué a la iglesia vi que mi amiga ya había llegado y me reuní con ella, pude ver que unas bancas más adelante se encontraba Edward hablando con unos amigos, de pronto él regresó su vista hasta donde yo estaba y me sonrió, no sé si fue conscientemente o no pero también le sonreí.

Luego reaccioné y volví a centrar mi atención en mi amiga y en lo que me platicaba.

El resto de la ceremonia Eward no pudo acercarse a mí, eso me tranquilizó un poco tenerlo cerca no me hacía bien para mi estado emocional.

Una vez terminada la misa, nos dirgimos hacia la recepción, Rosalie fue en mi auto, y una ves allí se notaba que quería preguntármelo.

-Vanos hazlo- dije con un poquito de exasperación.

Soltó una pequeña risita.

-Pues nada, sólo quería saber cómo te sienta el que Edward esté aquí- explicó.

-Me es indiferente- respondí no muy segura.

Me miró alzando una ceja.

-Digamos que te creo.

Sonreí y para evitar que empiece con sus preguntas, encendí la radio y le subí el volumen.

….

….

Era una de las bodas más lindas a las que había asistido, pero había llegado a su fin. Los novios Alice y Jasper se fueron hace poco para abordar el avión que los llevaría en su luna de miel, estaba muy feliz por mi amiga.

-Adiós Rose, nos vemos- dije mientras me despedía de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Bella, cuidate- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Le sonreí antes de salir del salón, quedaban ya muy pocos invitados entre ellos Edward quien había intentado varias veces hablar conmigo pero yo lo había rehuido todas ellas.

Estaba llegando a mi camioneta cuando mi inhata torpeza se hizo presente y tropecé, hubiera caído al piso si no hubiera sido por unos fuertes brazos que me sostuvieron por la cintura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Edward.

-Sí, gracias- respondí mientras intentaba seaprarme de él, cuando algo llamó mi atención- ¿Aún lau sas?- pregunté mientras señalaba la pulsera que yo le había hecho hace tiempo y hoy él llevaba puesta.

Sonrío mientras la miraba.

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas que dije que la usaría tanto como durase mi amor por ti?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Edward yo…- no sabía qué decir.

-Bella, perdóname por favor. Te amo y te extraño, por favor vuelve conmigo- pidió suplicante.

De inmediato me separé de él.

-No, Edward. Lo siento- dije con voz firme antes de separarme de él y dirigirme a mi coche.

Me prometí a mi misma que no dejaría que vuelva a lastimar y para eso debía sacarlo de mi vida para siempre.

_**Un año después**_

Hacía un frío tremendo en la ciudad, así que entré en la cafetería sintiendome muy feliz por el calor que ésta desprendía. Hoy había sido un día muy largo en la Editorial, por eso lo único que deseaba era poder tomar un gran taza de chocolate caliente e irme a descansar a casa.

Mientras esperaba que la mesera me atendiera squé el libro que estaba leyendo y seguí con mi lectura, estaba tan absorta en ella que no me di cuenta que alguien se sentaba en mi misma mesa.

-¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?- preguntó una voz muy conocida por mí.

Rápidamente alcé la mirada y me encontré con los penetrantes ojos verdes de Edward.

Le sonreí abiertamente.

-No, claro que no- respondí al cabo de un rato.

No pude evitar sentir un pequeño _Déja vu _de la vez que nos conocimos.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó.

-Podría decirse que bien y ¿Tú?- pregunté.

-Podría haber estado mejor- respondió moviendo una de sus manos, y al hacerlo se le levantó un poco la manga de su chaqueta y mi vista viajó a _esa_ pulsera, había pasado tanto tiempo y aún seguía usándola.

Sonreí muy feliz por ese hecho.

Seguimos hablando de un montón de cosas, de todo lo que habíamo hecho en este año.

Edward había conseguido trabajo en una nueva empresa y hacía poco lo habían ascendido, en mi lugar le conté de mí y mi trabajo.

-Y…¿ Tienes novio?- preguntó un poco temeroso, diría yo.

-No, no he salido con nadie últimamente.- respondí.

Sonrío, podría decirse que de alivio.

-¿Qué? ¿Temes que alguien conquiste a tu chica?- bromeé.

Se acercó un poco más a mí y sonrío antes de poner un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-La verdad, sí- respondí seriamente.

Me ruboricé fuertemente y agaché la mirada.

-Ya…-dije.

Río por mi evidente incomodidad, pero, de pronto se calló y me miró detenidamente.

-En serio Bella, te he extrañado mucho y te sigo amando. Cada día que he pasado separado de ti no he podido dejar de pensarte, Bella tú eres mi vida y sé que te lastimé mucho pero la única excusa que tengo es que era un idiota inmaduro. Cambié, sí que lo hice y sólo por ti porque te amo Bella y para mi nada ha cambiado, espero que algún día podamos volvar a empezar- dijo con una mirada esperanzadora.

Me sentí de lo más feliz y emocionada por sus palabras, me hacía tan feliz escucharle decir esas cosas.

-A mí también me gustaría- respondí tímidamente.

Sonrió de la forma que a mí me gustaba y volvió a acariciar mi mejilla, yo cerré mis ojos ante su suave tacto.

A quien quería engañar seguía amando a Edward tanto como la primera vez que lo vi y eso nunca cambiaría, así pasaramos meses o años separados. Esto que sentíamos nunca cambiaría, al menos no para mí.

**Hola mundo :3 jaja les gustó esta segunda parte? Espero, de verdad, de verdad que sí (mirada esperanzadora) Bien escribí esta segunda parte porque algunas personitas bellas me pidieron que lo continue, espero de todo corazón que haya llenado sus expectativas y les haya gustado tanto como para dejar un segundo review jaja xD. **

***Gracias a:**

**Sweet Little Bird****, ****Sool Pattinson****,****Tecupi****, ****Suu Cullen****, ****Guest****, ****Mar****, Lupita. (Por dejar un review)**

***Claro, también gracias a quienes agregaron la historia a alertas y favoritos, me alegró mucho jaja.**

**PD: Quería saber lo siguiente:**

**1.- ¿Les gustó este final? ¿Quieren que lo deje así? ó**

**2.- ¿Les gustaría que escribiese un tercer capitulo con algo más sobre ellos? (Aunque no sabría cuando lo tenga)**

**PD1: Sólo para aclarar, Bella no termina con Edward porque sea adoptado, termina con él por otros motivos, como ya dije me inspiré en la canción de Taylor Swift :)**

**Bueno, esperando que les haya gustado me despido. Linda Semana chicas/os C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV:**

-¿De verdad no me lo dirán?- pregunté a mis pequeños hijos de 7 años, Ethan y Amelia.

Ambos sonrienron abiertamente mientras negaban con la cabeza, yo suspiré frustrada y me crucé de brazos como niña pequeña.

-Les daré el doble de lo que su padre les haya prometido- dije en mi mejor tono chatanjeador.

Ellos rieron y volvieron a negar con la cabeza.

-Imposible-dijeron al unísono.

Hice un pequeño mohín, Edward y yo estamos por cumplir nuestro aniversario y él ha estado preparando algo especial por ello, el problema es que no tengo idea de qué es y mis queridos hijos no me quieren decir.

-Lo siento mami, pero papi dijo que cualquier cosa que nos ofrecieras él la duplicaría- me contó Ethan.

_¡Qué listo!_ pensé.

-De acuerdo, pues no me digan, si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación leyendo un libro- dije fingiendo indiferencia a lo que mis pequeños hijos rieron.

Subí a mi habitación que compartía con Edward, la curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo por dentro pero si no me quedaba otra opción lo mejor sería resignarme y esperar a que él vuelva para preguntárselo yo misma.

…

…

Era de noche y Edward pronto llegaría de trabajar,los niños ya estaban en sus camas y yo me encontraba en mi habitación mirando un rato televisión, pero la verdad no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía en ese programa ya que tenía mi mente centrada en Edward y su estúpida sorpresa, ese es uno de los grandes motivos por los que odio las sorpresas me vuelven loca lentamente.

De pronto escuché unos pasos muy familiares en el piso de abajo y luego escuché como subían hasta nuestra habiatación.

-Hola Bells- dijo un muy sonriente Edward desde el marco de la puerta.

Lo ignoré y centré mi vista al frente.

-¿Me vas a ignorar?- prguntó burlón.

Soltó una breve carcajada.

-De acuerdo- se autorespondió, luego se dirigió hacia nuestro armario y sacó una enorme maleta de viaje.

_¿Qué pensaba hacer?_

-¿Qué haces?- pregunté al fin.

Regresó su mirada hacia mí y advertí diversión sus ojos, le funcí el ceño confundida.

-Empaco nuestras cosas- respondió mientras seguía sacando ropa nuestra de los cajones.

-Eso ya lo note, pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Vamos a algún lado?- preunté confusa.

-Así es- respondió simplemente.

_¡Agh!_

-Dime a dónde iremos- pedí algo irritada.

-¿Acaso no estabas enojada conmigo?- preguntó burlón.

-Lo estoy, pero quiero saber a donde vamos- expliqué fingiendo enojo, aunque más que enojada estaba que me moría de la curiosidad.

Él simplemente se río y sacó sacando más ropa nuestra y poniéndola en la maleta.

-Apresúrate mujer, nuestra vuelo sale en dos horas y media, y supongo que no querrás ir en pijama- me dijo.

_¿Dos horas y media?_

De un salto me levanté y empecé a cambiarme, me saqué la vieja camiseta que usaba y quedé sólo con brasier negro, sentí la penetrante mirada de Edward en mí.

Me sonrío, y yo negué con la cabeza mientras seguía vistiendome.

En menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba lista, pero, de pronto una idea vino a mi cabeza.

-Espera, ¿Quién cuidará de los niños?- pregunté preocupada.

-Mis padres- respondió simplemente.

Al bajar las escaleras lo comprendí, cuando Edward había llegado a casa trajó consigo a sus padres.

-¿Pensaste en cada detalle cierto?

-Obviamente- respondió.

Después de saludar a mis suegros y de que me aseguren de que cuidarán bien de mis pequeños, Edward y yo salimos de casa rumbo al aeropuerto.

…

…

Resultó ser que el lugar al que Edward decidió traerme era… Londres.

-Cariño, es asombroso- comenté mientras miraba maravillada el paisaje que me ofrecía esta ciudad desde la ventanilla del avión.

-Sí, siempre has dicho que querías venir y aquí estamos- explicó en un encogimiento de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Me lancé a su cuello y empecé a abrazarlo fuertemente, transmitiendole todos mis sentimientos en ese gesto.

-Gracias, te amo- dije en susurros.

-Yo te amo más-dijo para después depositar un suave beso en mis labios.

En unos minutos más aterrizamos y después de que Edward cogiera nuestras maletas fuimos a un hotel, cuando llegamos noté que era uno de esos hoteles muy lujosos y caros, _El Imperial _dice en letras grandes y plateadas.

Edward y yo nos acercamos a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tarde, reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen- habló mi esposo.

-Un momento- dijo sonriente la chica detrás del mostrador-Sí, aquí está. Habitación 214- dijo y luego nos entregó una llave.

Fuimos hasta nuestra habitación y una vez allí, empezamos a desempacar, estaba en eso cuando de pronto encontré un vestido azul marino muy bonito, algo escotado pero no vulgar, lo suficiente para hacerme lucir sexy.

-¿Cuándo lo compraste? ¿Y en qué momento lo metiste en la maleta?- pregunté confundida.

-Lo compré hace unas semanas, y lo metí en la maleta cuando fingías ignorarme- sonrió- Porque tú y yo saldremos a cenar mañana en la noche y te quiero más guapa de lo que ya eres.- terminó de explicar.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé fuertemente, suspiré acurrucada en su pecho, me encantaba esta sensación.

-Siento que necesito un baño- susurré.

-Uhm me gusta esa idea- murmuró roncamente.

Reí.

-Pervertido.

-Así me quieres.

-Lo sé- respondí y luego lo besé con mucho amor y cariño en los labios, me encataba siempre en cada beso transmitirle cada uno de mis sentimientos, que por mucho que pase el tiempo nunca cambiarían.

-Anda vamos, hay una ducha que quiero compartir contigo- dijo mientras me jalaba hacia el baño.

Sonreí mientras iba detrás de él.

…

…

Estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward mientras hacia suaves círculos en él, suspiré satisfecha conmigo misma, al final la vida siempre quiso que yo termine con este hombre porque no importaba cuanto tiempo estuvimos separados lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro nunca cambiaría.

Aún recuerdo nuestra primera cita después de un largo año separados.

…

…

_-Gracias- le dije a Edward mientras me abría la puerta del auto para bajar._

_Al bajar pude al fin darme cuenta de dónde estábamos, era el restaurante en el que nos habíamos conocido y también en el que tuvimos nuestra primera cita hace tiempo atrás._

_Sonreí._

_Entramos y al momento de pedir nuestra comida, Edward pidió exactamente lo mismo que habíamos pedido tiempo atrás, me sentí alagada por el hecho de que no olvidara ese pequeño detalle._

_-Sigues teniendo una hermosa sonrisa- comentó de pronto._

_Me sonrojé un poco._

_-Me quitaste la palabra de la boca- respondí mientras jugaba con mi comida._

_Río._

_-Lo sé, mi sonrisa siga siendo igual de sexy que siempre- dijo burlón._

_Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos._

_Él soltó una carcajada y después de un momento yo le seguí._

_-Casi lo había olvidado.- dijo._

_-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté confundida._

_-Lo linda que es tu risa- explicó._

_-Basta, si sigues diciéndome tantos alagos al final me los voy a creer._

_-Pues más vale que lo hagas porque son verdad- dijo completamente serio._

_Me sonrojé furiosamente, y depués de aquello nos pusimos a comer y charlar sobre todo lo que nos había faltado decir el día que nos encontramos._

_¡Dios! Cuánto lo había echado de menos, por más que quisiera negármelo a mí él siempre sería alguien importante en mi vida._

_-Nunca pude dejar de usarla- dijo de pronto mientras me enseñaba la pulsera de su muñeca que yo le había regalado._

_-Ni yo dejé de llevar esto conmigo todos los días- dije mientras de mi cartera sacaba una foto de los dos juntos en la que lucíamos muy sonrientes y felices._

_Sonreímos felices y así seguimos con nuestra cita que para ser sinceros prometía mucho._

…

…

Después de ese día Edward y yo no habíamos dejado de vernos, me encantaba que formara parte de mi vida de nuevo.

A veces las segundas oportunidades valían la pena; con ese pensamiento volví a cerrar mis ojos para poder descansar y prepararme para el gran día que Edward preparó.

**Hola mundo :3 ¿Les ha gustado el final de la historia? ¿Llenó sus expectativas? Espero de todo corazón que sí, y antes que nada siento mucho la demora, sé que prometí pronto el capitulo, pero de verdad que no se pudo antes. **

**Agradecer por sus favoritos y alertas(me alegran mucho) y por dejar un review en lo que duró esta pequeña historia:**

**Sweet Little Bird****, ****Sool Pattinson****, ****Tecupi****,****Suu Cullen**** , ****Guest, ****Mar, Lupita, ****Srita Horan****, ****angelo della morte 12****, ****Isa Kathe****.**

_**PD: Espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones respecto a este capitulo, gracias :3**_

_**PD1: Si alguien lee mi fanfic: ¿Me Amas? Decirles que lo siento, pero no sabria decirles para cuando tendré nuevo capitulo, estas semanas serán algo ajetreadas en el cole.**_

_**PD2: Les invito a pasar por mi fanfic: ¿Me Amas? Gracias :3**_

_**PD3: Como verán he cambiado de usuario ( para que sea más chevere jajaja) bueno es Isa porque mi nombre real es Isabel y Brandon porque Alice es uno de mis personajes favoritos :) ( jajaj sólo queria mencionarlo)**_


End file.
